Damn All This Beautifool Boys
by ringochii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is naive boy, Akashi Seijuro is a creature from the dream land. Aomine and Kise, ah please don't mind them. They are just dumb and dumber. And Kagami, he acted like possessive mother in law. AkakuroAU
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**OOCness and different AU, really. A random light story because I'm bored. I originally posted it in different site with same title and different character. but yeah here it goes.**

* * *

**_"I'm fallin' in love _**

**_But it's fallin' apart_**

**_I need to find my way back to the start_**

**_When we were in love_**

**_Oh things were better than they are_**

**_Let me back into_**

**_Into your arms_**

**_Into your arms."_**

**_\- The Maine, Into Your Arms_**

* * *

"Tetsu-kun ... come on, hurry up!" Satsuki Momoi shouted as she walked to Tetsuya Kuroko's room. She already wear her school uniform and she hummed AKB48's song while her right hand holding the soup spoon. Yup, she's cooking people. This scene is familiar in the Kuroko household, because their parents have been living in Sudan, North Africa as a doctor. They have been assigned by WHO since three years ago. When Momoi came to the family at 12, she has been entrusted to take care of Kuroko, although Kuroko is older than her by a few months.

"Please don't worry Momoi-san, it's all done." Kuroko said as he walked out of the room. Kuroko rarely take care of himself, usually Momoi take care of him who did nothing but messed up things up while their at home and then his best friend Kagami always reminded him to do 'this' and 'that' on the school. But, it doesn't mean Kuroko is stupid or something, just there's too many things in his mind at the same time.

"Aww Tetsu-kun... it's quite rare you know? Did you hit your head or something?" Momoi asked as she tilt her head confused. Kuroko dressed really nice. Dressed nicely means no bed hair, no more Vegeta's look.

"Do not tease me Momoi-san, I just don't want to be late for school. It's my second year, I 'll do my best!" Kuroko spoke with slightly pouting his lips. One word for this, CUTE.

"Really, Tetsu-kun? I thought, you woke up early because if you get lost then you still have time to catch up,ne~ " Momoi said with grin on her face, then she pinched Kuroko right cheek .

"Alright, whatever you said! Happy? "

Momoi replied with giggle, she loved to tease Kuroko it's kinda cute, especially his forever baby face. At first time she met him, Momoi was mistaken Kuroko for a girl, that's because the teal-hair has petite body and very pretty face. They walked to the dining room, the breakfast is ready on the table. Momoi cooked Kuroko favorite, it's a _tamago kake gohan _with _miso _soup. Yup, its just raw egg with soy sauce. You know, Momoi has unique cooking style and tastes. Too unique for human consumption.

"Momoi-san, I'm going first. See you at school."

* * *

Kuroko walked slowly to the bus stop, he usually went along with Kagami and sometimes Momoi, but today he have to go by himself because Kagami have to take her mother to the flower shop, his mother is a florist and Kagami's father is a business man who liked to travel abroad. He can remember the way toward school and he can remember the bus number as well. Class begins at 8:15 so there's still plenty of time.

At the bus stop, there was already filled with passengers, Kuroko got on the bus and looking for an empty spot. The bus was full but Kuroko managed to get a seat in the middle of the left. He sat down on the seat, he looked at the window, The Maesil tree blooms. From the outside occasionally the flower petals fly into the bus through the window. There was already someone in it from the figure Kuroko knows that person is a boy, the person closed his eyes and his head pressed against the window, his covering his head with tick book so his face can't be seen.

"Teiko Middle School..." said the bus driver inform that the bus had reached the bus stop next to the school. The teal-hair boy rushed off the bus and walked to the main building toward the shoes locker. He is entering the locker and shocked to see the young man who sat beside him also get in the same school, ah right he's wearing Teiko uniform from the beginning. I never saw him though. Kuroko was silent in thought, still staring at him. Such a beautiful hair, like a flame. Then ...

" Miss? why are you staring at me? It's rude." The boy asked Kuroko yet still with the bangs that covered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. But I sat beside you on the bus you know and I'm not a girl!" Kuroko said as he crossed his hand in front of his chest. The boy was still with the bangs covered his eyes and slowly he turned towards Kuroko. At the moment, their eyes met.

"I'm from Kyoto. It's my first day." he spoke quietly, but his husky voice sounded very clear on Kuroko ears. And his eyes, Kuroko can't take his eyes off the boy's eyes. It's red and golden color, like a fire.

"How pretty. Can I touch it? Ah, how rude I am. I'm Kuroko tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Kuroko suddenly spoke as he pulled the boy's blazer and made the poor boy shocked.

"It's Akashi Seijuro. And I'm afraid you can't." Kuroko can not help but smile wider.

"I have to see my brother, see you. " Then he left in a hurry. Kuroko felt a little disappointed for some reason and he walked to the classroom.

Lovely monday, in the middle of the class he saw Aomine and Kise started joking with a silly gesture. As always, Aomine made a weird dance with his butt then Kise will followed after. Aomine always said it wasn't butt dance but a hips dance, whatever Kuroko didn't really mind because Aominer is Aomine without him class will always be like a grave. On the other side Kuroko saw Kagami was laughing so hard and that's made his eyes totally gone.

"A butt dance again? Aomine-kun really is a pervert, sometimes, make sure you used your energy to study you know." Kuroko said while walked towars Kagami, then he sit beside him.

"What the hell, Tetsu! It's hips dance, sexy right? I know everybody wants to be like me." Aomine said and then he sat on Kuroko's table.

"Yeah Aho, It was sexy, sexy my ass... Now just shut up classes about to start, now sit." Kagami respond sarcastically. Then after that, Kise and Aomine sit across of them. Kagami looked at them then he chuckled. He turned to Kuroko, and as he thoughts he already in deep in thought.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko call his name silently.

"What?"

"Is that really sexy if I dance with that butt?" He asked innocently and that made the red head speechless for a moment.

"Dude... Please, You already look so damn sexy!" He rolled his eyes, sometimes Kagami thought that Kuroko is naive, too naive, a lot.

"Am I?" A wide grin on his face.

Ah my fate.

"Morning class, I'm Akashi Shuzo. I will teach you until the end of semester, so please treat me well." Teacher Akashi said with smirk. Well, He looks like thirty or twenty seven? A slender figure, a dark hair and very pretty face.

"This year we have a new student from Kyoto. Please come in." Not long after that someone red head get in the class. Kuroko couldn't help but shocked.

"Aah!" Kagami turned to him with curious face.

"N-nothing Kagami-kun..."

"Akashi Seijuro. Pleasure to meet you."

"Okay class, today I will announce about your final project in the end of semester, but I think that you have to prepare early. And this project will be done in a group so I will enroll your name while I make you group." Teacher Akashi said as he took the attendance book.

"Now, the first group is Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta and last Akashi Seijuro." Kuroko space out again while he listen called his name and Akashi Seijuro? Who's that? I think I've heard him? Ah! that's guy! Kuroko didn't noticed that he blushed.

"The second group is Nara Aimi, Tanaka Aeda, Hinata Yamazaki and Hoshida Ryuu. Then the third group is Kiyoko Simizu, Sawada Yachi. Kinomoto Sakura and Hazawa Rika."

"Sir.. What kind of project do we do?" Hinata asked to the professor.

"Nah.. The project is please choose one of the best Literary Canon, then in the end of semester you will have a presentation to that Canon you choose." When we heard what is the teacher said, class couldn't help but turn a little noisy.

"Yah! Who the hell is Canon? Kise did you know who's that?" Aomine said rather bluntly and the class suddenly brust into laughter.

"I don't know Aominecchi, I think She's Italian,ssu!" Kise said with serious expression. Kagami and Kuroko just rolled their eyes.

"Aomine-san, I definitely sure that Canon is not a woman. but Canon is mean of standar, a criteria of the book, art or music that have been most important and influential works. A Canon includes the greatest works of an artist." Teacher Akashi explained patiently to the tan boy and he just nod his head continuously looks like he understand, but sure he didn't.

"Well, I think enough for today class, have fun!" We couldn't help but shouted and the girls are straight out of the classroom. Aomine and Kise yelled of the victory (?) Kagami just shaking his head and sighed. and Kuroko as usual in his deep deep thought. And then he moved from his desk and go to the boy in front of him, the other Akashi. He looks like he's reading something with his head focused on the book. Kuroko hesitently shake Akashi body on the desk.

"Akashi-san, you know we are in the same group,right? Can you please join us after this to discuss about it?" Kuroko said to Akashi gently then he leaning to him. Suddenly their are in the awkward position. their both blushed deeply. Too close.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat it again? Kuroko-san?"

"Y-yes.. can you please join us after this to discuss about it? We are in the same group."

"Oh, yes..."

"Right! then I will introduce you tho the rest!" Kuroko smile and he takes Akashi's hand to the rest, Kuroko couldn't understand everytime he look into Akashi's eyes, he found it so comforting and peaceful.

what a lovely monday.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I need a Beta T_T **

**my poor language and my poor story.**

**review and follow/favorite are nice!**

**\- Ringo**


	2. Chapter 2

**here chapter 2 everyone~**

**thank you so much for favoriting and following my story dear reader-sam :)**

**and thank you so much for A FAAAAAAN-san and Akakuro Seiya-san. you are so kind. i will do my best for the next chapter!**

* * *

_**"It's all about you**_

_**It's all about you, baby**_

_**It's all about you**_

_**It's all about you."**_

_**\- Mc Fly, It's all about you**_

* * *

"Aaargh! Not again ... " Young Akashi Seijuro groaned and felt upset because, again he couldn't start his car this morning. Today is really not his day. First, he had to get up early to get ready for school, adjust to a new school is never easy. Second, Akashi couldn't live peacefully at home, because Akashi's half brother just returned from UK and teaching at Teiko Middle School. The red head found him annoying, not only because his brother forced him to move to another side of city, but also his brother constantly bothered him with his perverted thoughts. 'Have you got your wet dream yet?' like hell I would tell him. Third, his favorite car won't turn start, because of that Akashi have to waste his precious time for 30 minutes. Every minute for Akashi is money, no, it's more than that.

Mid-March, spring, time to laze around because of the cool and peaceful air. And he has to ride the bus. Normally, he rarely eat breakfast because he is simply not hungry in the morning and he lived alone before, so he prefer to sleep longer than cooked a breakfast, Every morning he always choose to drink only milk in the morning, more importantly his brother's presence didn't improve his nutrition because his older brother, Akashi Shuzo rarely at home.

The heterochromatic eyes lazily walked to the bus stop, when he got in the bus there's still plenty of space to sit. Akashi's sitting in the middle of the left, and choose a side close to the window so he can leaned on it. About five minutes later, the bus stopped at the next stop. There was a lot of passengers who got in the bus, Akashi ignored the passengers and continued close his eyes until he felt there was someone sitting next to him. The first thing that made his eyes open, he smelled something. Is that lavender? Or jasmine? Or Vanilla? Definitely vanilla. The red head slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the person beside him. A woman, a petite figure, teal-haired and very pretty. She was occasionally looked at the window and her hair waving in the breeze. Apparently she did not realize that Akashi occasionally glancing towards her.

"Teiko Middle School ..." Akashi heard the bus driver, and he slowly move from his seat while waiting for the woman get off the bus because they seem have same destination. Akashi got off from the bus then he walked to the main building. He rushed to the shoes locker. 'Ah, there she is.' The teal-hair constantly looked at him as if she wanted to say something, in the end Akashi felt nervous with her intense glances. After that, they talked for a seconds, Akashi knew that the teal-hair was not a woman but a man and his name is Kuroko Tetsuya. There are two things Akashi realized about when he left the shoes locker, Kuroko has a very beautiful blue eyes and he has a gorgeous smile, and from its very moment, Akashi felt like his heart stopped.

* * *

Akashi walked down the corridor toward his brother's office.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"I'm here..." Akashi greeted his brother with a emotionless face. He was well aware that Shuzo won't let his live in peace.

"Ooh! My dear little brother, well done. You get to the school safely! Have you already know where your class?" Shuzo talked as he patted his brother's head. The raven-hair actually not a bad brother, he is very kind and fascinate. But the way to show his affection was different, in Shuzo's ways that is not normal of course. The older Akashi was actually very worrisome about the younger one because of his personality, Shuzo wanted his little brother to enjoy his life, his youthful life. The raven-hair even knew that his little brother has no other hobbies other than sleep and playing _shogi_. One more thing, Shuzo wanted Akashi to fall in love and he wanted him to know if the world is actually exciting.

"No, that's why I'm here. I'll go to class with you ... " Akashi replied flatly.

"Okay, okay ..." Shuzo said as he fixed up the papers on his desk and took the bag and his blazer then pulled Akashi arm and walked towards the door.

"Wait ... I don't want to look like your lover..." Shuzo laughed at the red-hair reaction and release his hand.

"I'm sorry little brother, don't forget to enjoy your day, ne?"

"Hn."

They walked towards the corridor and go to the classroom. When he got in the classroom, Shuzo explained about the project they will working in group. Akashi felt little happy or maybe a lot when he saw someone with teal-hair in the same room. 'It's Tetsuya...' and then he took a seat in the front him. Akashi couldn't concentration of what's Shuzo said, the sound of his friends in the class, the sound of someone named Aomine and Kise who made the class laugh and the sound of Tetsuya's laugh.

Shuzo ended the class today, and classes are becoming more noisy. Among this crowd, Akashi felt there is someone trying to talk to him. Who? I think I know this voice? Ah ... It's Tetsuya, then Akashi was very surprised because the first thing he seen when he opened his eyes is Kuroko's face. Akashi felt his heartbeat rang so loud and his face got hot, he blushed and Kuroko too."I'm sorry, can you please repeat it again? Kuroko-san?"

"Y-yes .. can you please join us after this to discuss about it? We are in the same group."

"Oh, Yes ..."

"Right! Then I will introduce you to the rest!" Kuroko smiled at him and asked Akashi to meet with the rest of the groups, he followed him. Akashi saw three men not far from his seat. The first people have narrow eyes, red head too, damn. And very weird eyebrow. The second person has tanned skin and looks like he always angry, while the third one, a blonde boy who has an annoying accent on every sentences, and he thought and the third boy always act funny with the second boy.

"Guys, this is Akashi-san. We will work together until the end of the semester." Kuroko talked while introducing him to the others. The three were silent for a moment and then looked at him with a weird stare until one of them spoke.

"He's like yakuza ..." said the tanned skin boy with dark blue hair.

"He's like an alien..." Added the weird eyebrow.

"Aominecchi! His eyes look annoying and scary! "

"Kise, your eyes seem annoying too..." the weird eyebrow replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Akashi is very handsome, why did you say that?" Kuroko replied and pouting his lips. Akashi just remained silent and threw a death glare to the three boys. How dare them.

"You! Creepy eyebrow. Lower your head." Akashi seems so annoyed.

"Heck no! You idiot, idiot~"

"Stop it Kagami-kun. Its embarrassing." Kuroko answered Kagami with deadpan expression.

"Fine. I'm Kagami Taiga and you Alien King, don't get any closer to Kuroko." Kagami talk seriously to Akashi as he patting his shoulders.

"Whatever ..."

"Kagami-kun, you don't have to be rude. Akashi-kun is nice ... "

"But he has a scary face, then you'll be just like him Kuroko."

"Sorry about that, I'm Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you man." Aomine patted his shoulder, Akashi responded with nod his head.

"I-I'm sorry too. By the way I'm Kise Ryouta,ssu." the silly grin never leave his face.

"Okay, okay… enough for the acquaintance, ne? Aominecchi why don't we all go to the cafeteria? I'm hungry. Kagami you hungry too right?" Kise said, rubbing his stomach and turned to Kagami.

"All right, let's get to the cafeteria. Akashi-kun you coming right? maybe we can talking about our project. I think it's nice to having chat with you." Kuroko pulled Akashi's hand without waiting for his response. Then they went to the cafeteria, Aomine and Kise walking quickly, Akashi and Kuroko walked behind them and Kagami is in front of them. Kagami occasionally turn round and annoyed, Kuroko just laughed at the Kagami reaction.

"Do not mind what they say Akashi-kun, they are actually really nice. You all right? " The teal-head said with a smile to Akashi. And he remained silent while he saw Kuroko cheerful face, as long as he remembered there is rarely person acted like him. Nobody wanted to be friendly to him may be because Akashi was very passive and scary. But Kuroko didn't stop being friendly to him that made him 'a little' happy.

"Yeah ... it's okay. Thank you Kuroko-san."

"Yup! You're welcome. Then please call me Kuroko or just Tetsuya too, just like a friends." Kuroko smiled wider, occasionally Akashi could see the blush on his cheeks.

The boy with heterochromatic eyes smiled and murmured softly, "yes a friend ..." maybe it is better to listened what Shuzo said, for the first time. Akashi really glad he listened to his older brother words. This spring, maybe he will makes his youthful experience.

* * *

**Btw, I can't wait for Teiko Arc. They're such a baby. Akashi is like an angel there. **

**Review and follow/favorite are nice my dear reader-sama :)**

\- **Ringo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: my special thanks to my reviewers, i love you so much! thank you so much for StrawberryDemon-san, Takucchi-san, Akakuro Seiya-san, Oost Indie-san and Jay Dawn-san. and of course thank you so much for following and favoriting. You're ROCK!**

**WARNING: maximum OOCness! Fluff everywhere~ **

* * *

_**"So maybe it's true I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got my coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one."**_

_**\- Two is Better Than One, Boys Like Girl feat Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

Akashi is lying on a bed, it's 7:45 p.m. He had no idea if his first day on school will be a long day. He still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to remember what has happened today. For the first time the red head interacted with many people, except Cihiro, his childhood friend who now lives in Busan, South Korea, Akashi has no friends. Today was fun, he met with Kuroko Tetsuya, a pretty boy with sky blue eyes and he met Kuroko's friends that even though they said that Akashi is weird, but seems like they are really nice people.

From the front door, the heterochromatic eyes heard the door open. "I'm home." Shuzo entered the house, put his bag on the couch and walked to Akashi's room. "Oi Akashi, You're home?" The raven said as he opened the door. "Hn ... What do you want?" Akashi replied as he rose from his bed.

"How was today?" Teased Shuzo.

"Hmm ... It was ... fun" Akashi muttered, looking away from his brother.

"Really? There was someone in the class that interested me, the blue hair, pretty boy. What's his name again? Kuroko? "says Shuzo while keep poking at Akashi left arm and giggles.

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya."

"So you remember his name? if I'm not mistaken my dear little brother, you won't remember the person names or face if that doesn't attracted you. " He lying in the red head bed while looking towards his little brother.

"I remember his name because you made me in the same group with him my beutifool brother. Now please go back to your own room, you're giving me creeps. " Akashi looked slightly annoyed.

"Why? How rude, I know I'm beautiful, right?. Ah, before I go to my room, I want you to contact Kuroko-kun, because there is something I want to do with him. Said I wanted to meet him next week before class starts. " Shuzo said as he made a super cute puppy eyes.

"Why me? I don't want to, do it yourself _baka_ _niisan_. " Grumpy Akashi is incredibly cute, Shuzo saw a pink shades on his cheeks.

"I help you to close to your dear Kuroko, stupid little brother! If you don't do it I wouldn't let you passed in this semester." Suzo talked, he rose from the bed the he walked toward the door and he stopped.

"What? how dare you threaten me, _baka niisan. _I'm absolute!"

"Well, sorry my little king, but I'm the great king." answered the raven as he talked back to Akashi.

"I put the number here, okay? Don't make that kind of scary face like that Seijuro, you know how much I love you. "

"How did you get this number? Did you stalking him?"

"Of course not, I'm not you." Shuzo said with giggles and ran out of Akashi's room.

_"Baka niisan."_ Said Akashi softly, then he's getting out of bed and take a small piece of paper on the table, 'Kuroko Tetsuya 03-2817-88xx ", The red head just holding the paper and sighed quietly.

What should I do? Should I call him? Or text him? Wait, why is my heart pounding hard, what happened to me?!

Akashi walked toward his bed, he sat down and reached into his right pants pocket to pulled out his cell phone. On the left hand there is a paper that has just took and on his right hand there is his cell phone.

What should I text?

**To: Tetsuya**

**Hey, Tetsuya. Thank you for today, I'm very happy.**

**What are yo_**

Aaargh! What am I? A girl? **Delete, delete, delete**. Why do I have to ask about what he did? Not that I'm thinking about him now, ah ... what was I thinking actually. After created his own problem with his own thoughts, Akashi continued typing a message to Kuroko.

**To: Tetsuya**

**Hey, Tetsuya. Thanks for today. By the way,**

**My older brother wants to meet you next week before the class begins.**

**Good night, Akashi.**

_Sent_...

Yeah .. so it's simple. Eh? Wait, why did I told him 'my older brother', he didn't even know if my brother is the stupid Shuzo. Akashi let out a heavy sigh.

2 minutes pass ...

5 minutes pass ...

8 minutes pass ...

Why he isn't replay yet. did I write the message with a weird language? No absolutely not because I'm always right.

10 minutes ...

Rrrt ... Akashi felt the vibrating on the phone and he immediately grabbed his phone.

**From: Tetsuya**

**Hey Akashi-kun**

**You're welcome, thank you for today too. Why would your older brother want to see me?**

Akashi couldn't stop smiling. My heart is pounding again and again, why do I feel so happy? I felt happier than when I got my summer holidays, and it's more than when I went to bed early every day.

**To: Tetsuya**

**Forgive me. I forgot to say, if my brother is Akashi Shuzo.**

**Are you busy?**

_Sent_...

Akashi shut his cell phone and put it on his chest. He was lying on his back and stared at the ceiling of his room, drowned in his own world.

Rrrt ...

**From: Tetsuya**

**Really? No wonder both of you are so beautiful.**

**I'm looking for references to our project. I'm so excited. :D**

The red head smiled. He was amazed with Kuroko, he was very honest everytime he showed his expression. Perhaps because of this, Kagami has always been protective over him.

**To: Tetsuya**

**Thank you but it's only you. While the others ...**

**You're really excited right? **

_Sent_...

Akashi felt hungry, he rose from his bed and took a boxer and loose T-shirt from the closet. After he dressed, he heard his phone vibrated. After put the dirty clothes in the basket, he took his phone.

**From: Tetsuya**

**please don't mind them Akashi-kun.**

**I'm always excited, while looking for references like this, it makes me happy.**

**Have you had your dinner yet?**

Akashi felt the butterflies in his tummy, while he smiled like a fool. He felt his blood flushed to his face and made him blushed harder.. 'Pull yourself together dear me...' said the heterochromatic eyes in his mind.

**To: Tetsuya**

**Tetsuya, you are so beautiful as well...**

_Sent_...

Akashi pressed the 'send' with still unaware of what he wrote. Once he realized it was too late because the message has been sent. Akashi was worried, and finally he gave up. He put his cell phone on the table, then he walked out from the room to get some food in the refrigerator. As he walked through the living room, he saw Shuzo was watching the Hannibal series.

"Have you texted him?" Teased the raven.

"Hn ..." he said simply.

Shuzo smiled at the red head while he tried to avoid his big brither's eyes. Akashi opened the fridge and looking for food. He found yesterday leftover and re-heated it.

After eating his dinner, Akashi back to his room and check if there are replies from Kuroko, but it was no reply. Then he put back his cell phone and laid in the bed. he pictured Kuroko's face in his mind, and he fell asleep.

* * *

This morning he had made quite annoyed, because his brother again ate up all the food, so he just drank a banana milk. But, He very excited to go to school because today he will meet Kuroko. He arrived in front of the class, somehow Akashi seemed to hesitate in second. He just stood in front of the classroom. From there he saw Kagami who was talking with Kise and Aomine, who knows what they are talking about, it looks like they're joking. Wait, where is Tetsuya? While still searching for the blue hair presence, Akashi didn't realized if someone he's looking for was at his side all the time. "Akashi-kun? What are you doing? " the red head suddenly heard and turned around until he bumped his shoulder against the door and it seemed hurt. Kuroko looked shocked and worried.

"Are you okay? What are you doing Akashi-kun? Come on in." He said as he pulled his right arm. Akashi just remained silent and entered the classroom with him.

"What?! Why did the alien with Kuroko? Oi Alien, don't go near him." said Kagami as he separated them.

"Kagami-kun, let him sit with us okay? Didn't we in the same group?" Kuroko asked to Kagami as he made a super cute puppy eyes. "Fine." Kagami replied simply. The blue eyes raised his hands up together in the air and he seemed pleased, Akashi could only smiling when he saw Kuroko and his expression. Since they have to moved on the literary room, they have to changed seat. They sat in one row, because one row can be filled with five people and they sat together, Kuroko sat between Kagami and Akashi. Akashi sat at the left, while Kagami on the right side. Kuroko looked very excited today, it doesn't mean he isn't excited as usual, but this time Kuroko looks very happy and glowing.

He realize Akashi glanced at him for a long time then turned to him and made the red head caught in surprise, holding his breath, "what is it Akashi-kun? Is there something on my face? "Asked Kuroko innocently.

"No, you just look like glowing. Is there something fun today Tetsuya? " Akashi replied as he tried to hide his blushing face. Before Kuroko replied it, Kagami talked, "because it's his favorite subjects, Alien. The lesson is Creative writing Poetry, Kuroko really loves poetry. " the tanned boy replied sarcastically.

Akashi felt a little annoyed and talked back to him, "Thanks for the information, eyebrow freak!" Akashi said with a smirk. Kagami shocked and his eyes was wide open, as well as Kuroko. A few seconds later, Kuroko spoke to Akashi, "So, someone can actually talked back huh?". Their both smiled.

Not long after, teacher came to the class, woman named Suzuki Sayuri. Because she has some business to do, she has to leave class early, the other students couldn't be happier than this. So during the next two hours they have to write a modern poetry and should be collected by tomorrow. Akashi didn't waste this opportunity. He went to the library to do something he really likes, being alone. When the others are busy working on the task, he packed his belongings and moved from his seat. "Tetsuya I went out for a while." Kuroko looked up and nodded.

Akashi walked to the library and find a comfortable seat on the corner of the room. He pulled the chair and put his bag on the table. He took out his iPod from the bag and put the headset on his ears. The atmosphere is nice, the wind blowing softly and the song Will not Go Home Without You Maroon 5 in both of his ears, the red head felt that there is nothing better than this. He felt sleepy.

It was almost two hours left, Akashi realized that music stopped, then slowly he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw the blue hair boy was reading a book Leaves of Grass, his face was glowing and Akashi watched as the blue hair smiled shone radiantly in his beautiful face.

"Hey beautiful..."

"Hey..."

"What are you reading?" the heterochromatic eyes talked while still with his head down on his hand. Kuroko turned to him and smiled. A smile that made his heart beat harder but he ignored him and kept looking towards Kuroko.

"It's poetry collection, Leaves of Grass. This is one of my favorite poetry. " Kuroko replied by pointing out the book's cover to him.

Akashi smiled and he was happy at this times, there's only him and Kuroko. The blue hair boy put the book he was reading on the table and move the seat closer to Akashi, taken back, Akashi straightened his back, confused. Kuroko then grabbed the iPod that are not far from his hand and see what songs are on it. The red head still confused.

"Wow! It's Falling Slowly, I love Once movie. May we listen it together Akashi-kun?" Kuroko smiled at him.

"Sure." Akashi couldn't help but smile back at him.

They enjoyed every moment. There is no need to say more, stop thinking too much, just like this, it's enough for Akashi. For the first time, he sure, he's falling in love with the blue eyes boy.

* * *

From behind them, there were three boys hiding behind the books rack. They closed each other mouths. When they sure that the two boy couldn't hear them, the yellow hair opened his mouth, "Aominecchi, I think I can see the flowers blooms around them." "Yeah me too Kise, but they are both stupid." Replied the one with dark skin boy. "Yeah, they're both stupid." The other red head added with small smile.

* * *

**So this is the chapter 3.**

**please forgive me (again) for my poor vocabulary and the grammatical error. I really really need a Beta right now -_-**

**Yup, so let me hear your critics or opinion. reviews are nice!**

**\- Ringo**


End file.
